


The Dinkwart Resting in Your Mimily

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: (Alien foreskin that is), (Or something akin to marriage anyway), (The Tallest are extremely skinny okay), A pinch of Angst and Foreshadowing, Alien Biology, Alien Rituals, Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Belly Bulging, Bickering, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Marriage Rituals, Sex, Xeno, Xenophilia, foreskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Red wants to prepare for their nice traditional Cerp Spal, but Purple is being a real burble simp.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	The Dinkwart Resting in Your Mimily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).



> Set pre-series. I mashed together a few of your prompts, hope you enjoy!

“C’mon…” There it was, that whining, that incessant whining, that noise, noise, noise. 

“No.” Red left no room for argument, but Purple made a very audible pout all the same. He ignored it, bent over, hemming and hawing as he considered what was before them. It seemed familiar, and yet… 

“Reeed… C’mooon…” 

His sigh cut through Purple’s next whine as he whirled around, antennae raised and tense. “Look. Do you _want_ for our Cerp Spal to be marred by wearing woleebaph ronder wily? Porssic looked terrible in that, I will never understand how Descato allowed that…” 

“ _Well_ ,” Purple started, one hand on his jutting hip. “Maybe Descato was more concerned with making Porssic happy!” 

Red rolled his eyes, ignoring the way the Purple’s began to water. “If Descato actually cared, I think he would have said something and kept Porssic from looking like a cremper viulet… Now, are you going to help me decide on what to wear, or not? I’m thinking drimple or pulprey white, to bring out my eyes…” 

“Why not just wear farty red, it matches your eyes _perfectly_ ,” Purple said, mockingly holding his eyes open with his three fingers. 

“Guess it’s a good thing I already had _yours_ made in dorky brown!” Red snapped back, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“You didn’t!” Purple gasped. “H-how could you, I thought you loved me!” 

Red just rolled his eyes. “Shut up, I didn’t. You know I’m too much of a traditionalist for that. Now…” 

“C’mooon… The colours for the Cerp Spal will still be here after we’re done…” Purple was practically hanging off of him now and Red sighed, giving up on his swatches. 

“Fine… It’s not traditional to… before a Cerp Spal, but… Fine.” 

“Pfft. Don’t give me that “it's not traditional line” It’s not like we’re fallow smeet.” 

No, Red supposed they weren’t, as he let Purple lead him by the hand, to a soft bed covered in gray dovint. A smile tugged at his face as he stood there, letting Purple tug off his robes for him; Purple had gone to an awful lot of trouble, making their bed so nice and inviting. 

It was soft as Red laid down, letting Purple slip out of his robes, slow and slinky. The rige piol nestled between Red’s thighs became rigid, slick and slippery as he watched Purple baring his pale, green skin. 

“See, Red…” Purple snaked his tongue out, lowering himself onto the bed, straddling Red’s thighs. “Woleebaph ronder wily isn’t the worst colour to wear for a Cerp Spal…” His skin was smooth, and it was almost enough to distract Red, almost. 

“It is if you’ve got Porssic’s complexion…” But Purple just laughed, reaching between them for Red’s rige piol, stroking it, pulling down the furls of ridges that covered the leaking tip. “But I guess it’s better than sindis poop…” Purple laughed again, rolling his eyes, his own rige piol unfurling and leaking. 

Impatient and impulsive, Purple was sinking down and Red’s eyes were wide, the air caught in his breathing tubules as he felt his rige piol breaching Purple’s tight spolder. Purple’s skin grew darker, a richer green beneath his eyes, budding down his chest. Male Irken weren’t quite designed for this, Tallest lest so, but ah… 

They were not The Almighty Tallest, not yet, and hopefully not for some time. 

Purple panted, his tongue hanging out as Red’s rige piol slipped in further, deeper, bulging from Purple’s rail thin abdomen. A grin came over Red’s face, just as it always did, his hand drifting to the bulge, his three fingers playing over Purple’s abdomen. 

“Nnnhk! R-Red c’mooon…” Purple whined some more, hand on his neglected rige piol, tugging, jerking, pleasuring himself, and this time, Red found it endearing. Red was canting his hips, pushing up harder, watching as his rige piol shifted beneath Purple’s pale green skin that was turning such a lovely shade of sugar green. 

Red grabbed onto Purple’s thighs, digging his nails in as he surged upwards, flipping Purple onto his back. Bright eyes looked up at him, Purple’s tongue hanging out and Red bowed his head down to kiss him, their tongues sliding against one another’s. The gray dovint was soft on Red’s hands as he thrust in hard, gripping the bedding, arching his back so that his body rubbed against Purple’s bulging abdomen. 

A twisted sense of pleasure shot through Red, feeling his own rige piol against himself as he took Purple. Pressure was building, Purple stroking himself again, eyes sliding shut as Red ground himself into Purple, taking him, forcing his spolder wide open with one last hard thrust before their antennae entwined, enkerwash gushing from both of their rige piol. 

Red pulled his rige piol from Purple’s stretched spolder, the air still catching in his breathing tubules as he settled next to Purple on the gray dovint. Purple’s eyes fluttered as the pleasure continued to wrack through them, their antennae buzzing, vibrating against one another’s for long minutes. 

“Now… Will you let me finish preparing for our Cerp Spal?” Red asked, casually stroking down Purple’s sides with his three fingers. He tried not to think too hard on that most days, for their thumbs were likely to be taken, unless some Irken grew taller than they. 

An unlikely event, one that both Red and Purple scoffed at on brighter days. 

“I dun want you to go, Red…” Purple clung to him, sticky, like wltlttf bzt. Red wasn’t one for cuddling, but he sighed all the same, settling down onto their bed to comfort Purple. 

“Where would I go, Purple?” Red asked idly, looking at his table of swatches from afar, trying to piece together colours he thought would compliment them both well, while still avoiding a terrible mishap. _Why_ did Descato let Porssic wear woleebaph ronder wily?! It made him look like a bylfgoam glosd, and Descato well… He just looked dumb next to Porssic. 

“I… I dunno…” Purple said with a sigh, lessening his grip and Red started to feel a little guilty as he looked back over at his swatches. Only a little, though. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Purple…” Except, maybe to that table over there, but Red kept such thoughts to himself. 

“Well… So long as you don’t get any taller than me, I guess it’s okay…” Purple sniffled, snuggling in closer to Red. “I dun wanna rule alone…” 

It was more than that, and Red knew it; if Purple ruled alone, it meant that Red was gone, turned to stardust. 

But that wouldn’t be a problem. Almighty Tallest Miyuki was competent, smart, determined, and there was Spork, next in line… Red smiled, letting his antennae tangle with Purple’s. Preparations for their Cerp Spal could wait a while longer. 

They would have nothing to worry about for a long, long time…

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I shoved in as many of [those colour names](https://aiweirdness.com/tagged/paint-colors) as I absolutely could into this nonsense. ;D


End file.
